Simply Magical
by Aries Fireburst
Summary: Hermione Granger has always accepted she is muggleborn, though she's always wondered where the magic came from. Harry Potter/Halloweentown Crossover. Rated T. Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Simply Magical

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, no that is the genuis of Mrs. JK Rowling and I don't own Halloweentown which is the mastery of Disney. Nope, just the plot and a few minor characters.  
Genre: General.

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione Granger has always accepted she was muggleborn, but she did often wonder where the magic came from.

Chapter One.

The day shone brightly as the sun rose over the great city of London as the sleepy city came alive slowly. The cars sped out of the driveways as their occupants drove off for another day of work and the children slept in as it was their Summer Holiday. The early July sun lit up the apartment complexes of the Powell Estates and shone brilliantly on the grass of the couryard that was directly in the middle. It shone into each of the windows, some showing living rooms messy from a party the night before and others bedrooms where the occupants were sleeping. One such room belonged to an extoridanry young woman, though to her neighboors she was simply as nineteen year old girl who had attended some special school for her great intelligance.

Hermione Granger stirred as the sun shone through her scarlet and gold curtains that hung in her window. All was quiet in number 403, for Hermione lived on her own and was the only one in the apartment. She'd moved out of her parents house almost immediatly after she'd graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her fiance, Ron Weasley, had asked her to live at the Burrow (his parents house) but she didn't want to leave the world she'd grown up in just yet. Ron had laughed when she said that, and she did too but she could never explain that she was scared to leave all she knew and to permantly live in the magical world. She told him she wanted to live on her own througout their engagment because she didn't believe in living together before marriage, which wasn't a lie. She opened her brown eyes and blinked as she adjusted to her surroundings. Smiling she pushed back the scarlet and gold comforter that was sprawled across her body. She streached and put her feet on the carpet that run through her apartment. It still amazed her that she'd been living here since she was Eighteen.

It felt like just yesterday she told her parents she wanted to move out, her father nodded (he'd been expecting this) and her mother had burst into tears. As much as they loved her, and Hermione knew they loved her, they also knew that their daughter had grown up so much durring her time in the Wizarding World. They accepted she was no longer the girl they'd raised from birth to eleven, and though it was hard (like it is with all parents) they knew letting her fly the nest was in her best intrest. Her mother apparciated that she wasn't going to live with Ron until they were married, and believed her when she said they'd never had sex. Which was the truth, they'd shared a bed almost all of last summer but Hermione had put down her foot at sexual intercorse. Ron admitted he didn't really understand but he loved her so he would let it be. She was grateful for how he'd changed since the War had ended not that he'd not always been sweet and caring, but since the death of his older brother, Fred, Ron seemed to be kicking it into overdrive and it suited him. There were still days when he was the same, old pain-in-the-ass but that was quickly remieded whenever he did something competely sweet and loving for either her, his best friend or his family.

She walked from her bedroom into the living room and opened up the curtains. Just as she opened the window to let the air in a big barn owl came swooping through. She laughed as Errol hit the celing fan and fell onto his back on the carpet. She gently picked him and set him right, still amazed that the Weasley's owl was still alive after all these years. She took the parchment from his beak and smiled as she reconized Ron's almost illegable handwriting. Opening the letter she sat down in the chair behind her to read it.

_Hermione,  
Harry and I are wondering when you're going to get here, both of us need you to calm Ginny down she's going bonkers and says she needs her maid of honor here. So please, for our sanity sake come ASAP! send a message back with Errol._

I love You and miss you.  
Can't wait to see you,  
Ron.

Standing up she grabbed the quill from her desk and scribbled back a response, saying she'd be there that afternoon. Than she tied the letter to Errol's leg and guided him to the window and watched until he was out of sight, hoping that the neighboorhood Owl entuhuist, Mr. Baker, didn't notice him. Than she turned from the window and fled back to her room to start her packing, excited to see Ron again and of course the rest of the Weasley's and Harry.

***

The trip to the Burrow wasn't so bad as Hermione apperated just seconds from the Burrow's back door. She could hear voices as she neared the back gate and stepped through it closing it behind her. The first person to see her was Ginny, who was Ron's younger sister and was getting married to Harry Potter (her best friend besides Ron) in less than two weeks. Her red hair was a mess, and her usually clam nature had gone with the stress of planning a wedding.

"I am so glad you're here, Mione!!" Ginny cried throwing her arms around the older girls' neck. Hermione laughed and hugged her futur sister-in-law and then they linked arms and walked into the main part of the backyard. Hermione blinked as she looked around because the yard looked so different. Ginny had cast an enchantment that had made it impossible for the Garden Gnomes to make their way to the surface. The grass was greener than usual and the rusty cauldrons had been cleared out, and by the sweat glistening on Ron and Harry's faces, they'd been bullied into that job. There was a large, white tent that sat perfectly in the corner, waiting for the chairs to be set under it.

"Wow, Gin" she said they came to a stop at the back door "This looks perfect. You've really mastard the enchantment." Ginny gave her a weak smile holding the door open. The house, as per usual, was bustling with excitement.

"Auntie! Auntie Hermione!" a small, silvery-haired blur came running towards her and lept at her. Laughing as she twirled the little girl around, she honestly adored it how Victorie called her Auntie even though she and Ron weren't married yet. Victorie's birth had been the first good news after the War ended. She was so full of energy and loved to run around barefoot and tumble with Theodore Lupin, who was known more affectionaly as Teddy. He was the son of the late Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, and Hermione bit back a tear as she remembered her beloved friends and old teacher. The battle of Hogwarts was still pretty fresh in her mind, though it had been just over 2 years ago.

"hi, sweety" Hermione said placing the two-year-old on the floor. In looks she looked just like Fleur, her mother, with her long, silvery blond hair and brilliant blue eyes but that mischievous glint in her eyes was her father, Bill. The door opened as Fleur came into fetch her daughter, she gave Hermione a wide smile and a hug.

" 'Ermione!" she exclaimed as she let go to pick up Victorie. Even after years in Britian, the half-veela still had her french accent

"Hi, Fleur how are you?" Hermione asked.

"oh Vine" she answered smiling again before leaving the room with Victorie protesting the entire way and Fleur telling her to behave in French. Before she could go anywhere the door opened again and Agatha Cromwell came in, Marnie Piper right behind her. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes at her cousins, Marnie let out a sherik and ran to hug Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as they pulled apart and Ron and Harry came rushing in. Seeing that there was nothing to worry about they sighed and leaned agasint the wall.

"Me?! what are you two doing here? Is Gwen here, and Dylan and Sophie?" she asked. Marnie nodded yes and Hermione's jaw dropped even more as Agatha answered her question.

"Why, dear The Cromwells and the Weasleys have been friends since forever" she answerd.

"Of course we'd come at Ginny's request, I am really excited you know!" she said giving Hermione a hug, who was still utterly confused. How did her mother's cousins know the Weasleys?

"Ron, dearie you've grown so much!" Agatha said as she walked towards Ron and Harry, Ron gave her an awkard smile before hugging her. The door opened to Dylan hurrying in with a look of panic on his face.

"Dylan, whats wrong?" Marnie asked with a raised eyebrow. Before they could answer Luna Lovegood's voice camefloating through the closed door and Hermione couldn't keep herself from laughing, causing her cousin to throw her a dirty look.

"Dylan!?" Luna called trying to push on the door, which Dylan was blocking. After a few moments they heard her muse she'd check the paddock and than her voice got quiet until they couldn't hear her anymore.

"Looks like you have an admirer, Dy" Marnie said giggling as her brother sent her a look that read for her to shut up.

"She is sooo werid" he whispered in horror, as if Luna could hear through walls.

"She's not werid" Hermione said, unbelieving she was actually saying this

"Luna is just different" Ginny responded coming in the room, a smile on her face. She paused to let Harry kiss her cheek and give her a hug.

"Ginevra!" Agatha exclaimed and the girl laughed as she allowed the woman to hug her.

"Hello Aunt Aggie" she said as the two broke apart. Hermione could tell that Ginny had the same relationship with Agatha as she herself did, she still didn't undestand how they knew each other.

"Hermione, you okay?" Ron whispered as he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't understand how you know my cousins" she said turning around to find Ron giving her a surprised look.

"You're cousins with Agatha Cromwell?" he demanded and Hermione nodded.

"That explains everything" he commented and she looked at him in surprise.

"You really don't know, Aunt Agatha why doesn't Hermione know?" Ron asked. Agatha looked at her younger cousin with shock.

"You mean you're great-grandmother never told you?" she asked refering to Hilda Granger, who'd been her mother's mother. Hermione shook her head, more confused than anything. Agatha had this awkard look on her face as she turned to Marnie.

"Why don't you take Hermione outside, dear. I need to talk to Molly" Marnie nodded and smiled at her cousin.

"I want to know whats going on!" Hermione demanded as Marnie pushed her out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

The great hall looked outstanding as Hermione stepped through the double doors and starred impressed. Bill's wedding present was to host Harry & Ginny's joint party at Hogwarts. He'd gone immideatly after hearing they were engaged to the Headmistress, Minerva McGongall, and asked for permission to use the Great Hall. She'd agreed almost on the spot, from what Hermione understood. It felt werid to be back after nearly two years of being away, but at the same time it felt _right. _She'd forgotten just how much this Castle was her home and was apart of her. It was here she'd finally felt free enough to be herself, fell in love. She laughed as Seamus Finnigan tossed a conjured water balloon at Ron, who ducked as the water exploded on Neville Longbottom. They would never change, and Hermione hoped they never would."Well, well hello Granger" the cold drawl made the nineteen-year-old wtich's blood boil to the point she had to lessen her grip on the goblet she was holding so it wouldn't break. Turning she found her brown eyes staring into the grey ones of Draco Malfoy, who's smug face still carried its singature smile. "What do you want, Malfoy" she demanded looking around for an escape, which presented itself almost immediatly in the form of Marnie waving enthusiastically at her. "Never mind, I don't care anyways" she snapped turning on her heel as she strode across the hall to join her cousin and her husband, Ethan Dalloway. Ethan had not chanced since Hermione had seen him at their wedding. He flashed her a dazzling smile as he threw his daughter, Katherine, up in the air and caught her. "Ethan!" Marnie scolded as the toddler laughed with joy as her father caught her. Hermione laughed at Katherine's look of delight. It was hard to believe Marnie was younger than her, mainly because she'd already been married for two years and already they had two children, Katherine was the newest addition. Looking around she wondered where Lila was.

"She's with Grandma Aggie" Marnie explained, almost reading her mind as their grandmother joined them with Lila following closely behind her. She was almost two years old but she was a beautiful, precocious child. "Daddy!" Lila exclaimed as Katherine was put down, much to the toddlers dismay. Hermione didn't miss the dark look the little girl gave her older sister as Ethan picked Lila up and kissed her. "Hermione" Agatha said quietly. "Walk with me" she gestured towards the grounds. Hermione nodded, noticing the look Ethan gave Marnie. She ignored her cousins and followed her great-grandmother out. Agatha said nothing as they descended the stairs and onto the grass of the front lawn. The sky was brilliant as it was lit up by the setting sun as Hermione remembered all the sunsets and sunrises she and Ron watched by the edge of the Black Lake and she sighed with happiness, twisting the ring on her finger.

"Hermione, did you notice that with all the mortal repelling charms, I can still see the Castle. Enter it with no damage done to me? The Same with you're cousins" Hermione stopped, the thought actually hadn't crossed her mind. She'd completely forgotten all the muggle-repelling charms that Hogwarts had cast on it. Than it hit her that her great-grandmother knew about them.

"Or how unsurprised you're grandmother was when you got accepted to Hogwarts, how proud she was. How unsurprised you're mother was" the young woman's brain went into overdrive as she remembered that day so long ago, when she'd been ten and the letter had come. Her grandmother had picked her up and hugged her, her mother was the happiest of her parents.

"There is a reason you were never allowed to visit us in America, that we always had to come to you. We were unsure if you had the gene that allows magical powers to surface and we wanted to keep you away from it in case you didn't, so you didn't feel left out. Well actually that was Hilda's idea, I wanted you to know" they'd stopped and Agatha was looking at her, seeing if Hermione had caught on yet. She had."You're a Witch?" she asked in stunned surprise. "yes" Agatha said "and you are related to the Comwells through you're mother, she was a mortal Cromwell. I believe you're world calls them Squibs, you're grandfather was a Periwinkle, another ancient magical family in Halloweentown, which is where I am from. You're father is a mortal, like Marnie's dad. We never ostracized you're mother for her lack of abilities, it happens. But she hoped you had it, and of course Hilda and George hoped, as I did." the information filled her like a hunger that had been there forever, she understood. She felt like she was complete, like nothing was missing. Did that change her blood heritage though? She'd have to ask Mrs. Weasley later, for now it didn't really matter.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" Hermione asked, that part still didn't make sense.

"Hilda made me promise when the second war started that I wouldn't tell you, for I was getting ready to. Voldermort knew about the Cromwell's, knew of their connection to the Weasley family. Knew they were even more ancient than his mother's family. She was afraid he'd used you to get to Marnie, who is then second strongest Cromwell in generations. She knows none of this, and I ask you not to tell her. She'd have a fit if she knew, she's a very stubborn child." Hermione was quiet for a bit before voicing a question."You said Marnie was the second strongest Cromwell in generations" she said, wondering if it was egotistical to even hope.

"yes, only after you" with that being said the two walked arm in arm back to the party, which they could hear from the lawn. Hermione laughed to herself as she imagined Malfoy's face if she ever told him the truth. Agatha winked at her as she went to join the headmistress and Hermione rejoined her cousins, and finace. Ron slid his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him and placed a gentle kiss on her neck. She closed her eyes and smiled as the sounds of the Werid Sisters, Ginny's favorite band, filled her.

A/N: No worries, I am not finished yet


End file.
